


distraction

by kangsuniel



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Platonic Relationships, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/kangsuniel
Summary: "wanna hang out on the rooftop? it's nice tonight."





	distraction

another sleepless night. at this point you were pretty sure you’ve slept a max of 5 hours this week. you sighed, tapping your pencil against your forehead, your eyebrows furrowed in stress. the lined paper was filled with words highlighted in bright colors, arrows, exclamation points and side notes- everything that would make the subject seemingly easy to understand. yet you couldn’t get around it.

your neighbor wasn’t helping either. he texted you every once in a while, to make sure you were okay, not dead, and if you needed anything. you appreciated the sweet gesture and, in any other typical day, you’d hang out with him. but now it was making your fuses light up, and he could tell.

**[hyunggu] [23:04] **there’s no need to be feisty, i’m just worried for you jeez

**[you] [23:04]** i know but please i have an exam in two days, i need to know this

**[hyunggu] [23:04] **well you’ve been studying for almost a week straight, you need to stop

**[you] [23:05]** i need an a+ asshole

you turned on the silence feature and put your phone, screen down, on the desk. you sighed, again. you guided the pencil along the words, trying to read them again. a loud banging on your front door distracted you, and you rolled your eyes. angrily standing up from your chair, you strutted to the hall and looked at the little screen of the intercom: hyunggu was standing in his pajamas. he leaned closer to the camera and you opened the door at that same time.

“come on,” he said, “take a break.”

“i told you i can’t!” you whispered-yelled to not wake up anyone else on your floor, “are you plotting something against me? do you want me to fail college? seriously, kang hyung-”

“sounds tempting but no, you’re literally going to burn yourself out, and then you’ll fail the exam. and that won’t be my fault.” he rolled his eyes. “i mean it this time, you need to take a break and let your brain rest for a moment. you can study again tomorrow.”

you had to admit, he had a point, but it would be a blow to your ego and perfectionism. hyunggu leaned against your door frame, looking at you. you thought to yourself for a good minute, weighing the pros and the cons.

_“wanna hang out on the rooftop? it’s nice tonight.”_ he prompted, breaking your train of thought. “i can go get some blankets and food.”

you rubbed the bridge of your nose. a part of your brain was telling you to not go, to thank him for the invite and say you really had to study.

“yes. ok. alright. let’s go.”

“nice!” he yelled, earning a slap in the arm from you.

you put your index to your lips, to tell him to shut up. he entered his apartment, and you closed the door of yours, walking into his. everything was very organized, clean and cozy. you’ve visited his house various times, to do uni works or just to hang out. he walked into his room and came out with two blankets. you grabbed them as he went to the kitchen to get snacks.

the two of you headed off towards the rooftop. the cold air hit you as soon as the metal door opened, but it wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be. hyunggu lead the way, and turned on the lights. there was a string of light bulbs stuck to a wire structure that went across the rooftop and two long chairs. students that lived in your apartment complex made the rooftop their little hang out, hence why it was decorated. and you were lucky enough to be the only ones there- maybe because everyone else was studying.

the thought of it made your shoulders tense, and hyunggu noticed. after placing the food in the table between the chairs, he grabbed the blankets in your hands and, with his empty hand, rubbed your shoulder.

“sit here.” he said, placing one of the blankets on the chair.

you did as he said, and he even covered you with the warm cloth. you smiled at him, as he did the same to himself. he opened a thermo flask with hot cocoa inside and poured it into mugs- he had even brought a bag of marshmallows. the liquid splashed to his fingers when he dropped the white candy in the drink, and he licked his fingers in an innocent tease. he smiled at you.

“it’s good.” he confirmed, nodding his head proudly.

you grabbed your mug and took a sip. it was indeed good. you nodded back at him. he leaned back on his chair and kept drinking. he looked up at the sky, trying to find any stars. his eyes took a long time adjusting to the darkness, but, slowly, little white flecks crept up on the dark blue canvas in front of him.

you glanced at him, his eyes were lit up and there was a tiny smile etched on his face. you smiled to yourself and stared at the sky too. it felt nice to take a break, hyunggu was right. you thanked him, mentally, for forcing you out of the house.

a freezing gush of wind hit the two of you and you shivered. hyunggu looked at you and stood up, and moved the small table next to your chair, leaving an empty gap between his chair and yours. then, he dragged his chair towards yours, and plopped back down. he draped his blanket over the two of you, and you stretched yours over your legs.

“ah, much better now.” you said, now feeling extra warm.

hyunggu smiled at you, to which you delivered another smile back. he reached for his phone, and a soft melody started playing from the device. you started feeling drowsy, you wanted to sleep but it was inconvenient- if you fell asleep, he’d have to either wake you up or carry you back to your house. but still, you let your head fall on his shoulder. he adjusted himself to make sure you were more comfortable and pushed the blanket further up.

“you can sleep, you know-”

“that was so weird.” you interrupted him.

“what?”

“i was just thinking about that. anyway, continue.”

he laughed, “you can, i’ll carry you home if i have to. just tell me the password.”

you scoffed and rolled your eyes playfully, “as if.”

“then i’d have to take you in… seems like i do everything in this relationship.” he huffed, as if he was hurt.

“i’m sorry,” you said, looking up at him, “next time, i’ll be the one to kick your door down when you’re studying and take you out.”

the two of you broke into a fit of giggles, and it ended with a sigh. you were both thankful for each others presences- there were so many instances where you helped hyunggu without expecting anything back, and vice versa. there was a safe feeling knowing that, if any of you needed anything, you’d just have to ring the doorbell. hyunggu always felt protective of you, and you reciprocated it.

and it was a comforting feeling, just like now, to be next to him and know that you were safe and sound.


End file.
